Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning of an End
by ZombieSquirrel
Summary: Why? Is this real or not?.... Must it be me to weild the keyblade?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own any Kingdom Heart Characters. Or at least not yet. **

**Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning of An End **

_**Prologue **_

"As you fall I will catch you. As you die I will heal you. Don't let us down Sora." said a hooded boy standing on top of a building wearing a blindfold. "And Remember I will always be protected." said the figure as he pushed himself off the building.

The figure dropped from the sky falling towards the ground. From the left came a keyblade. It was the oblivion now the figure was not falling but running down the building. The figure flipped and landed on the ground all around cam the heartless readying for attack. He spun around dodge and flipped killing many of the heartless. They (the heartless) jumped up followed by the figure how then slammed his blade into the chest killing all that jumped. His feet hit the ground where there where no more heartless.

"And Sora remember she loves you." said the figure.

Sora was sleeping on a small bed in the castle of Mickey's. "RIKU!" he said has he leaped up on the bed. When he finally let his guard down he realized Riku was again not there. "_Why must I think of him all the time?" _Sora thought as he collapsed on the bed staring into the ceiling.

"So begins a new age for the key bearer as he will have to pay for his love." said a voice


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1…. The Lie**

"I know it happened." said Kairi looking across the waves. "Waiting for you to show but I feel inside you're gone." said Kairi

Above in the darkest clouds a door began to creek its way open. Light spilled from the sides to the ground touching the land and the heart of Kairis'. From behind the light came the darkness which spilled onto the world casting it into a depth of hell.

"Sora" screamed Kairi falling to her knees. "Help me." she said lying inside the dark pits.

From above came a shadowed figure with a keyblade in hand. The figure jumped up and over Kairi Landing in front of her. He held out his hand. "Inside the darkest depths he his but soon he will awake from his slumber until then you must find the light." said the figure grasping her hand.

"Riku." screamed Kairi as she was pushed back to the Island.

"He loves you." said Riku turning away from Kairi. He pulled down to his side the keyblade. He turned and spun up launching onto the walls. He watched in front of him the heartless growing in numbers. He held his blade straight in the air. "This is for me." he said as he twisted and dug the blade into the bodies of many heartless. All around him a burning sensation was growing. "The light." he said has the ground broke apart. he collapsed to the ground. The ground shuttered closed as the body of Riku hit the floor. He looked up. "Sora." he said standing up. He placed his hand to the flower like tube. "The rumors where true." he said.

"Yes Riku they were, but he can't awake until we have his spirit here." said a man in a red head dress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Wielding Darkness. **

"There stands the boy unlike any other." said Diz (or the man in the red head dress).

On a cliff stood a boy wielding two keyblades. Standing there hiding himself from the emotions of a human. In his mind the boy knows he is not human but he is a nobody with any purpose. Around him the scene changed into the town of shattered darkness. The sky let out its call of the fiery hell it was about to leash out. From above came a single drop. Inside the drop was a glow. The boy again moved and was inside the drop. He collapsed to the ground which was shaded in an undetermined manner. From all around slipped the heartless. Shadowed in there own hate. The boy jumped and spun around slamming the two keyblades into the chest and the head of four heartless. The world around him disappeared.

"Back to the darkness." said a mysterious voice.

"Roxas!" said Axel walking up behind the boy.

"Axel what do you want." said Roxas turning and looking at Axel. "Axel have you ever wondered why we hare nobodies?" said Roxas staring up at the moon lit heart.

"No, I just like not being held down." said Axel.

"That's not what I asked." said Roxas turning towards Axel.

"That's what you got though." said Axel walking towards the gleaming tower that held the dark secrets.

"Wait Up." said Roxas starting to run towards Axel but seeing a portal. Roxas ran to the portal and jumped through. "Where am I?" said Roxas.

"The keyblades." said Riku.

"No, those are not yours." said Mickey jumping down to Roxas.

Roxas stood there and watched as Mickey and Riku fell to the ground. The moment Riku and Mickey's feet hit the ground Roxas was in action. He had jumped to the left (towards Riku) and spun around hitting Rikus' blade. He spun again landing behind Riku and threw his left blade and at the same time jumped to King Mickey and slashed missing Mickey by several inches. Riku jumped and placed his left on the keyblade (the one Roxxas threw) and flipped over to Roxas's left.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Riku looking at the boy.

"Why does it matter?" said Roxas pulling his keyblade to him.

Roxas was hasty. He looked at Riku and then at Mickey. He jumped and slammed both of his blades into Riku, and Mickey hurling them towards the wall. Before there bodies could slam against the wall they where gone. Roxas came to the ground and hesitated for a moment.

"Roxas remember you are the chosen one's heart." said Diz as he pressed a button on a computer causing Roxas to collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In Her Eyes.**

"I know your out there but I still don't know who you are." said Kairi standing on a beach. "I wish I could find you." said Kairi dropping to the sand. "I am lost in you love." she said letting her hair sink into the sand.

"Kairi." said a voice.

"Hello." said Kairi jumping up from the sand.

"Don't worry I am here to help." said a young girl dressed in White. "Take this. It will give you the love you seek." said the young girl as she disappeared.

"Hello, who are you." said Kairi picking up the vile that the girl dropped.

Taped to the vile was a small note. It read _"Drink the potion when you are ready for the truth to be told."_ Kairi looked up and saw the sun setting of in the distance.

"For you my love." said Kairi as she took a gulp of the potion. As she pushed the bottle away from her lips she felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

Around her was a growing swirl that was black and purple. The swirl pulled her down into oblivion. She woke seeing that the beach was gone. She heard the swift movements of water. She stood up seeing a vast pit of darkness. The darkness was growing around her consuming her. She fell to her knees.

"This is my world." said Maleficent.

"Then why am I here." said Kairi.

"You!" said Maleficent growing angered from the sound of Kairis' voice.

Again around Kairi a bubble appeared this time a bubble of light. As she was there she was gone. She dropped again hitting feet first. In a castle that seemed only to familiar. Around her was Heartless.

"Where…" said Kairi pushing her self to a wall.

Again she was teleported away. This time she was on top of a building that stood in a massive town. She looked seeing Riku standing there blindfolded.

"Riku…." she screamed running over to him.

Her body only went through the image of Riku. She looked down seeing another person fighting the same creatures that attacked her. The boy jumped into the air and threw a blade slamming into the heartless. He hit the ground and looked up. Kairi looked at the boy.

"Sora?" she said as she held out her hand.

"No, that's not Sora." said a man that was hooded. "That's Roxas." said the figure.

"Who are you?" said Kairi…

"I am Diz." said Diz walking over to Kairi.

"Get away." said Kairi backing to the ledged.

Next to her was Riku standing there holding his arms out and cupped up. From above the clouds where separated and a massive meter shower was happening. Diz walked closer to Kairi. Kairi was only doing what see felt see could. She turned and jumped. At the same time Riku had done the same thing.

"Kairi." screamed Diz running over to the ledge.

Kairi looked down as she fell seeing that the young boy named "Roxas" was running up the side of the building. Around flames began to shoot guarding her from the ground. Before she could hit she was gone. A flash of light appeared and again Kairi appeared. She was standing in an open field. She turned seeing she was home. Above her was now a night sky and only one star could be seen.

"Sora I know now the promise we made." said Kairi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The One Winged Angel. **

There he stood waiting for Cloud to arrive. Looking over the edge.

"Where is cloud?" said Sephiroth.

"We'll never tell the likes over you." said Sora.

"Then you will die." said Sephiroth turning around and running straight towards Sora.

Sora jumped up changing into Final form. He slammed back to the ground and pushed towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped and pushed back down hitting Sora in the arm. Sora pushed back to a cliff wall.

"So this is the Wielder." said Sephiroth.

"What's it to you." said Sora.

As Sora spoke these words Sephiroth moved into attack. He slammed into Sora keyblades pushing Sora over the edge of the cliff into the massive heartless pit. Sora had managed to catch himself. He flew up as fast as he could. Behind him was Sephiroth catching up. In front of Sora were clouds. Behind him was murder and death. Sora twisted to the side facing Sephiroth. Sephiroth pushed up slamming his sword again into Sora but this time knocking him out. The limp body of Sora slammed into the ground followed by the light steps of Sephiroth landing beside him.

"You're strong." said Sephiroth looking down at Sora with a sense of pity.

"You." said Cloud appearing from the side.

Cloud strafed to the side jumping towards Sephiroth. Jumped up and Disappeared. As Sephiroth disappeared Sora awoke.

"KAIRI." he said lifting his head up.

In front of Sora was Kairi looking into a pitiful night. She couldn't here him. That didn't stop Sora from screaming her name. He looked all around looking for some way to get her attention. He looked at her and From behind seen Sephiroth standing behind her.

"She's mine now." said Sephiroth pulling her into Oblivion.

"Oh no, she's gone again." said Sora as the world around him shifted into Radiant Gardens.

"You're lucky." said Leon.

"What?" said Sora turning to see Leon.

"No one has ever lived to tell about Sephiroth." said Leon

Sora grinned and picked himself up.

"I need to find her." said Sora walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Waking. **

"It was all a dream." said Sora in his own shattered mind. "I was asleep waiting for you to awake." said Sora again. In his mind was a twisted dark little world. In the center was a fragment left it was all he had left. For it was the glimmer of light. Inside that light was something so powerful something so avenging. Yet it was humble and unconstructive.

"It was all a dream, she was never there Sephiroth never took her, yet all of it was the truth." said Sora standing in his mind. Around him a piece of something much greater was being formed.

"Sora my vacation is over." said the voice. As the voice said this Sora slipped out of his mind and to the floor.

He stumbled seeing Donald, and Goofy waiting for him. It was never actually him that was awake but his memories that had yet not became.

"So you found your way out." said a hooded man walking through a door.

"Who are you?" said Sora.

"No one." said the hooded man. "Good-bye." said the hooded man stepping back into oblivion.

"I felt this before all but that man." said Sora looking down at the ground.

"Ahhh, so have I." said Donald "Maybe it was the sleep." said Donald looking up at Sora.

"Ya' Ya'never know maybe it was just a mistake that all the dreams happened." said Goofy

"Well I won't let her die I just won't not to the likes of that man." said Sora looking and closing his fists.

"The lets go." said Goofy running wildly towards the door.

"So the boy thinks he stands a chance." said a winged man.

"Soon he will die." said another man.

"Yes and she will help me kill off him." said the winged man looking back over his shoulder.

"Uhm, and don't forget our little agreement." said the other man.

"Yes, I think its pointless." said the winged man turning and stabbing the other man in the heart. "Never take me for something pitiful." said the winged man ripping his sword out of the other mans chest causing the limp body to fall to the ground. "Good-bye Xemnas." said the winged man looking down at the limp dead body. The winged man stepped around the body and looked out the massive window revealing a heart-shaped moon. "As it so began this world belongs to me the ONE WINGED ANGEL." said the man shattering the windows around him sending glass to the floor. "Welcome to my world my HEART." he said as he fell to his knees. "For I am home mother." he said dropping his sword. "Beware of me Sora for now I have the strength to free her from her slumber and make the worlds connected." said the man to himself.

As Sora looked out the window he realized that his dream was not just a dream but it was real. He was not him but he was someone close to him. He watched silent again and again as Sephiroth kidnapped Kairi. He filled with tears but held them back sighing that his heart would not let him down. He picked himself up and was off again. "Donald, Goofy, King Mickey since well for some reason the nobodies have stopped can I, I mean us look for Kairi and Riku." said Sora looking down

"Sora, I hate to say this but she's lost in the darkness." said King Mickey.

"Then I will go to the darkness and find her myself." said Sora running off.

"So determined, Donald Goofy stay here." said Mickey running off with Sora. "Sora at least let me go with you." said Mickey

"Fine but please just me and you." said Sora "I don't want them to suffer because of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Kings Finale. **

"King Mickey what a surprise." said Sephiroth

"Where's Sora?" said Mickey looking at Sephiroth with an over eager spree of hate.

"Oh that foolish child will be dealt with after I finish you." said Sephiroth grabbing the end of his sword and spiraling it to the chest of Mickey. "I will make sure your body falls limb and to the darkest depths." said Sephiroth flicking his wrist sending the sword right at Mickey's chest. Mickey jumped grabbing the keyblade and flipping to the ground landing almost at the same spot behind Sephiroth. "The keyblade what a foolish tool to try and fight me with." said Sephiroth.

"You will pay for the turmoil you have caused." said Mickey jumping up into the air towards Sephiroth and slamming his keyblade into the sword of his. Sephiroth backed off and jumping into the thin air he had now created disappearing. He landed back into sight right in front of Mickey and Launched his sword square into the face of Mickey. Sephiroths' attempt to kill Mickey failed though for the sword was held off by the keyblade. "You over estimate your power and it is now your downfall." said Mickey looking over Sephiroths shoulder seeing nothing but darkness.

"All so you thought it is now time for you to die Mickey and your end has come swiftly." said something moving from the shadows.

"Sora, but how could this be? But why it's not right..." said Mickey. "Wait it's not it's you're only the shadow." he said to himself waiting for his doom.

"Good-bye you the fable king." said the shadow as he reached to Sephiroth and twisted to the king standing there. He laughed and stabbed sending the sword through the body of Mickey. "Leave me Sephiroth and take care of the pitifuls.


End file.
